The Walkers
by aldovas
Summary: Prequel of Family Guy: OC Universe focusing on the Walker family. They were the perfect family...until a chain of misfortunes tore them apart. Important Author Note!
1. Tragedy

**The Walkers**

**(A/E: Yes, I know I already explained their backstories in 'Family Guy: OC Universe'. But it's to show it with more depth and there's more things that I didn't explain too. Unlike my other fanfic, this one is darker and edgier, so don't expect to find this funny. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!)**

The story begins with a beautiful intro: there were pieces of broken glass falling down, these pieces were parts of a broken family picture: Frank, Helena, Eddie and Amy. The credits roll as the music (it's like a combination of Castlevania 64 theme and Game of Thrones theme, both being played by a violin) is playing. The pieces are put together to complete the photo.

_Mark Wahlberg_ (Frank Walker)

_Kate Winslet_ (Helena Walker)

_Maile Flannigan_ (kid Eddie Walker)

_And Andrea Libman_ (kid Amy Walker)

**Based on the TV Series created by Seth MacFarlane**

**Based on characters of 'Family Guy: OC Universe' by aldovas**

**Edited by**: loessar and Shen's General

**Written by**: aldovas, Honorthefallensaints and Shen's General

**Created by**: aldovas

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

_My name is Frank Walker. If somebody has ever told that I'm a very important person and this is an extraordinary story with a glorious ending...somebody has lied to you. But you can be sure about one thing: this story is worth being heard. This is the story about me...and my family._

**Quahog, Rhode Island, 2002**

It shows a nice house; there's a room where a married couple was sleeping...until the clock alarm rang near of a family picture.

_This is me_.

"***Yawn*** Wake up, dear" Frank said.

_This is my wife Helena, the most beautiful woman that any man could have. Every American jerk says that English women are unattractive. Well, Helena proves that's wrong. She's so gorgeous that she could be a Greek Goddess disguised as a mortal human._

"Good morning, honey" Helena replied "Today is a special day"

"It is?" Frank asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot our..."

"10th Anniversary?" Frank answered giving her a rose.

"Oh my lord, you did remember it!" Helena cheered.

"I never forget a single special day" Frank said "I even made a reservation for a luxurious restaurant: La Belle Époque"

"La Belle Époque? But it's impossible to make a reservation here" Helena said.

"Hard, but not impossible" Frank replied.

"What about the children?" Helena asked.

"I called my parents yesterday, so they can come here and take care of them" Frank said "You know they love to play with their grandparents"

"You're wonderful" Helena said giving him a kiss in the lips.

"Oh, I better get a fast shower or I'll be late to work" Frank said.

"I'll wake up the kids and make breakfast" Helena said.

_We've been married for 10 years and we had two kids together: Our son Edward Leonard Walker, Eddie for short._

Helena goes to her son's room: it's all blue, he has dinosaur toys, he was wearing blue SpongeBob pajamas and sleeps in a race car bed.

"Dear, wake up" Helena told waking him up.

"Good morning, Mom" kid Eddie said "I just had a dream where I was riding a dinosaur!"

"Sounds wonderful, now get up and get ready for school" Helena said.

"Okay, mom!" kid Eddie said as he gets up.

_And our daughter Amelia Elizabeth Polanski Neeson Blofovski Walker...or just for short Amy._

Helena goes to her daughter's room: it's all pink, she has a big collection of dolls, she was wearing a pink nightgown and sleeps in a pink bed.

"Wake up, sweetie" Helena said.

"Good morning, mommy..." kid Amy said with all the shyness that a little girl could have.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I was dreaming with flowers and butterflies" kid Amy answered.

"Wonderful, let me dress you, so you can get ready for school" Helena said.

_Helena was helping the kids to get ready for school. While I was getting ready to work. I was excited, because my parents were awesome._

He looked at a picture of his parents together.

_My father Jack is a retired soldier who fought in Vietnam war and my mother Julie was the best mother in the world. She taught Helena how to be a wonderful housewife._

He drove off to his work, that it's an office.

_What about me? Well, I'm just a counter in a boring office, nothing special, but I'm very popular._

"Hey, Frank!" a co-woker greeted.

"Good morning, Frank!" another co-woker said.

"Good mooorning...Mr. Walker" a sexy secretary greeted.

"You know I'm married, Cindy" Frank said his matrimonial ring.

_Yeah, so basically my life is perfect. I don't know why. It's so perfect that it's scary as hell. Maybe I always was a kind and loyal young man back in High School...I guess this is my reward for being a good person. I don't wanna brag, but with a life like this, NOTHING could possibly go wrong._

Meanwhile in an airport of Boston; there's an old couple. The man is around his late 60's, he's gray-haired and he has a big beard. He's wearing a green camouflage shirt, beige pants and brown shoes. And the woman is around her mid 60's and she has a ginger hair with two earrings pearls. She's wearing a violet sweater over an indigo shirt and matching pants and shoes.

"Hurry up, Jack, or we'll miss the flight" Julie said.

"Don't push me, woman" Jack replied carrying the suitcase "My back doesn't work well anymore"

"Our grandchildren are gonna be happy to see us" Julie said.

"Yes, I brought this for my grandson" Jack said taking out an old stick.

"A stick?" Julie asked.

"This stick used to have a blade I used to cut off that goddamn Vietnamese's neck" Jack answered.

"Isn't he too young to hear one of your war stories" Julie asked.

"He doesn't have to know that, I can tell him I used it to crave a wooden figure of you" Jack said giving her a kiss.

"I'm sure Eddie will enjoy your stick" Julie said opening the suitcase "But my sweet Amy is going to love THIS doll" she showed a cute blonde doll with a purple dress and white bloomers.

"They'll definitely be happy to see us" Jack said.

"And so our son will" Julie replied.

_Flight to Quahog, boarding._

They didn't waste time and got into the plane. Inside of the airplane, there's two pilots: a fat one and a thin one.

"Okay, all the passengers are in their seats" the thin pilot said "Are the controls are ready?"

"Like an hour ago" the fat pilot said playing his Gameboy Advance (since the Nintendo 3DS didn't exist back in 2002).

"Did you check the engines last night?" the thin pilot asked.

"Argh, yes, I checked the fucking engines last night like seven times!" the fat pilot answered.

"Watch your attitude, looks like you're not in the mood to fly" the thin pilot said.

"I'll be fine!" the fat pilot said turning off the game and putting in his pocket "It's just I lost 10 lives in the same level"

"You should spend more time piloting an airplane and less time playing video games" the thin pilot said.

"Okay, I'm ready" the fat pilot said.

Unfortunately they never realized that one of the airplane's engines was damaged...

Meanwhile at Lincoln Elementary School, Eddie was playing ball with his  
friends during recess. Then he saw a little girl having lunch: she was about Eddie's age, she's wearing glasses, two pigtails, a blue overall dress with a pink undershirt, black dress shoes and frilly socks (you can guess who she is). Eddie was so distracted to her that the ball hit him and the girl too, making her to fall down

"AH!" the girl screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" kid Eddie screamed coming to her and helping her to get up "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." the girl said looking at him and she found him cute "Ah...thanks for caring for me"

"You're welcome" kid Eddie said "My name is..."

"Hey, Eddie!" kid #1 called "Stay away from that ugly girl!"

"Yeah, she might have cooties!" kid #2 said "More than the other girls!"

*kids laughing*

"Don't listen to them, they're dumbs" kid Eddie said as he got back with his friends.

Meanwhile, in the airplane; Jack and Julie were sitting together ready for their trip.

Good afternoon, passages: we're ready to fly, please don't take off the seat-belts until we're already up in the air.

"Really? Is that the best you can say?" thin pilot asked.

"Shut the fuck up, let's fly this shit" fat pilot answered.

The airplane finally blast off. The hours passed and the flight seemed pretty good. But then...

***TUMBLING***

...the passages felt a little disturbance

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

The pilots even noticed it.

"Are you sure you checked the engines?" thin pilot asked.

"I already say yes!" fat pilot answered annoyed "This piece of shit doesn't work!"

"You're a piece of shit!" thin pilot insulted.

"What did you say?!" fat pilot asked as they both started to fight.

The airplane continued tumbling as the passages tried to remain seat.

"Jack, I don't like this" Susan said.

"Take it easy, woman" Jack said.

Then a woman fell down and broke her knee.

"AH!" the woman screamed of pain.

Jack stood up to help her.

"Are you okay, lady?" Jack asked.

"I think I broke my knee" the woman answered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Jack said "Susan, give me your scarf" Susan took off her scarf to give it to Jack, so he can bandage the woman's knee. "Better?"

"Thank you, sir" the woman answered.

But the airplane was still out of control.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"All the systems can't respond!" thin pilot said "We're going to crash to the ocean"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" fat pilot asked.

"Hey, it's your fault that we're in this shit!" thin pilot answered "Tell it to the passages"

"Oh no, YOU tell them!" fat pilot said.

"No, YOU!" thin pilot replied.

As they both argued the airplane was going to crash into the ocean. Jack and Susan just hugged and they both closed their eyes.

Meanwhile; Frank and Helena were getting ready for the Anniversary dinner. Frank was wearing a tuxedo and Helena an elegant red dress. Their kids were watching Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace **(A/E: They're kids, they don't mind)** on TV.

"Kids, your grandparents will be here any minute" Frank said.

_We interrupt this crappy movie for some breaking news._

**TV Cutaway**

Both younger Tom Tucker (before he has a mustache) and Diane Simmons (when she was hotter).

"Hello, I'm Tom Tucker" Tom greeted.

"And I'm Diane Simmons!" Diane greeted in a cheerful tone.

"We had just discovered a plane from Boston that crashed on the ocean" Tom explained "Our..."

"Our black reporter Ollie Williams is in one of our helicopters reporting the situation!" Diane said interrupting him "Go ahead, Ollie!"

"*sighed* I really need a mustache to earn respect" Tom said.

It shows Ollie Williams (before he gets fat) is in a helicopter in the place where the plane crashed.

"Yo' Diane, this baby has just splashed into the water and the passages survived" Ollie said, holding a P&J sandwich "I'm also eating a P&J sandwich. I hope I don't get fat"

"At least nobody died!" Diane said as she received a note from a producer and read it "Oh...I found out that four people actually died: the two pilots and an old couple"

TV Cutaway's end

"WHAT?!" Frank asked in horror.

**TV Cutaway**

"They also found the ID whose names are: Jack and Julie Walker" Diane said "Wow, that's kinda sad"

"I can't believe an old couple drowned" Tom commented "Just let's hope they didn't have closed relatives"

**TV Cutaway's end**

"No...it can't be..." Frank said completely shocked.

"Daddy...?" Amy asked.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Eddie asked.

Frank didn't say anything, he just fell down knees and started to cry. Helena, also crying, hugged her husband to comfort him and their children too.

_It was the worst thing that ever happened to me...how could this happen? My life was going fantastic and everything gone wrong in just one day..._

A few days later, there were a funeral where Frank's family side were putting white roses on the coffins. It was raining, but not even the rain was compared to the tears that all the members were dropping.

_My heart was broken..._

...

A week later...

_After the tragedy; I tried to move on. I wouldn't let my parents' death affect me...unfortunately...I was so weak. I felt so weak that I even thought the whole world was making fun of me for being a crybaby, even it wasn't true. But I was so depressed...and so furious that...I exploded._

Frank continued working on his office. But every time he was doing a sum and do it wrong, he corrected it and he got more frustrated. He finally couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed his calculator and threw it against the wall, breaking it in pieces. Then he flipped up his desk and started smashing the whole office, even breaking a co-worker's teeth with a computer's keyboard. Everything happened in slows-down motion like in Zack Snyder's films (even though he wasn't even directing a movie in that time). After that, he left the building while he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

_After that, I made a promise to myself: never cry, never show mercy, but mostly: never show weakness. To nobody...not even my own family, I was going to show them who was the boss..._

_How wrong I was..._

**End of the chapter**


	2. Violence

**Chapter 2: Violence**

_My name is Helena Walker...and I was a victim; a victim that happens to so many American women every year. I'm from England, but I moved to America and I married the love of my life...until the tragedy occurred and he became a very different person._

The family was having a Thanksgiving dinner…and I can't say it's a pleasant one.

***SLAM***

"THIS TURKEY TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Frank shouted really pissed as the kids were hiding under the table.

"That's impo-possible, I made it at the right temperature" Helena said, extremely nervous.

"Bullshit!" Frank said "You just want to torture me, to make me more miserable than I already am!"

"I'm so-sorry" Helena apologized.

"You'll be fucking sorry when I kick your fucking ass!" Frank said standing up and delivered a punch to Helena.

**Fantasy Sequence**

For unknown reason; Helena and Frank (dressed for their wedding) were coming out of the church after getting married. The paparazzi started taking photos of the lovely couple.

"Mr. Walker, how do you feel today?" photographer #1 asked.

"This is the best day of our lives" Frank answered.

"Where are you going in your honeymoon?" photographer #2 asked.

"I guess we're going to Hawaii" Helena said.

"Yeah, we love coconut cocktails" Frank said.

"How many kids you'd like to have?" photographer #3 asked.

"Well…about…" Frank said until they both felt an earthquake "What's going on?"

"Frank…FRANK!" Helena exclaimed as everything tore apart and Helena fell into the abysm.

**Fantasy Sequence's end**

Helena suddenly woke up…she slept in the dining room all night.

_No matter how many times I try to please my husband…he still accuses me of making him suffer. One year after my in-laws' death, my Frank is no longer the man I fell in love with._

She looked herself at the mirror where she found a black eye on her face.

_With my husband jobless, I have a part-time job in a pet shop. It's the only place where I can live peacefully. I like to see the animals of the shop; especially a couple of hamsters taking care of their child. Sometimes I think animals are better parents than humans; that would be depressing…_

"Hey, girl" an overweight co-worker greeted, she was about her mid 20's, she wears punk-style clothing, a piercing on her nose and she has a blue stripe on her black hair.

"Good morning, Cathy" Helena greeted.

"Did your dick of a husband beat you again?" Cathy asked, noticing the black-eye on Helena's face.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Helena answered.

"Listen, girl: men are bastards" Cathy answered "I know that, because in high school, so many guys picked on me after I came out of the closet. Men will do anything to prove they're superior to us"

"He's not a bastard…he's just hurt of the death of his parents" Helena said.

"Bullshit; it's been a year already" Cathy said "And on top of that, that's not excuse enough of being a fucking asshole. Listen: You have two choices: living miserable for the rest of your life…or getting revenge on him" Cathy said.

"I know he's gonna change, I just need to put a little faith on him" Helena said.

"As you wish, but if you need my help, that would be a fucking honor" Cathy said.

Helena just continued looking at the hamsters.

**Fantasy Sequence**

She imagined herself and her family as Disney-style deers lying down on the grass. The kids were sleeping while their parents were watching it.

"They're both wonderful kids, aren't they?" Frank-deer asked.

"Yeah…they'll grow to become great animals" Helena-deer answered.

"Dear: promise me something" Frank-deer said.

"What is it?" Helena-deer asked.

"If something happen to me, would you take care of them?" Frank-deer asked.

"What?" Helena-deer asked.

"I don't know what is going to happen in the future" Frank-deer answered "Life is unpredictable and I just want the best for my family. Would you promise me to remain strong, not matter what happen?"

"Yes…dear" Helena said.

**Fantasy Sequence's end**

…

One day, Frank was in the house's backyard to teach Eddie how to fight; he made Eddie hitting a tree. Eddie was getting tired.

"Why did you stop?!" Frank asked.

"I…can't…go on" kid Eddie answered.

"You wanna get your ass kicked?!" Frank asked, grabbing him and pushed him down "You need to be a man" he posed in fighting stance "Now, fight!"

"I don't want too…" kid Eddie answered.

"I said FIGHT!" Frank said, delivering a punch.

**Fantasy Sequence**

Eddie imagined himself as Frodo fighting against a giant Orc that looks exactly like his father. He ran away from him as he continued delivering punches and smashing trees.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Frank-Orc shouted.

Eddie tripped down and he was about get crushed by the Orc.

"STOP!" Helena (as Arwen) exclaimed "Leave our son alone!"

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Frank-Orc shouted hitting her away.

**Fantasy Sequence's end**

Helena ended in the ground and beaten up.

"I won't let you spoil this kid, do you fucking understand?!" Frank asked getting in the house.

Helena just looked at her son, beaten up too. Helena's face turned from a weakling woman…into a mama bear's one. She had more than enough of her abusive husband.

One day in the pet shop; Helena talked with Cathy.

"I can't take it anymore, Cathy" Helena said "He's now mistreating my own children too!"

"Jesus…" Cathy cursed "Now I know why you need my help"

"I don't know what to do…I could call the police, but…" Helena said.

"But he'd make out an excuse to convince them that he's a good guy" Cathy said interrupting her "Trust me; I know what men do"

"Then what am I gonna do?" Helena asked.

"I can help you" Cathy said "Back in high school, I made a lot of revenge plots against those who bullied me. I watched all the _Home Alone _movies and I searched on Internet a lot of homemade traps that even a 6 year old could do"

"Do they work?" Helena asked.

"Just shut up and listen, okay?" Cathy asked.

…

One night; Frank came to home too late, he was drinking a bottle of Whisky Jack Daniels. He went upstairs to the dorm where he sleeps with Helena. He was about to open the door…

**Flashback**

Cathy was explaining Helena the revenge plot.

"I call it: 'U.S.A'" Cathy said.

"U.S.A.?" Helena asked

"'Ultimate Suicide Attempt'" Cathy answered.

"Are you planning to kill m husband?" Helena asked, shocked.

"Okay, one: he deserves to die anyway" Cathy answered "And two: this won't kill him…just 'hurt him' a little bit"

**Flashback's end**

_Phrase one: you have to make sure he's not in home. Phrase two: You set up the first trap: choose any door, like your room, and put a bucket full of sharp small cutter knives._

Frank opened the door of his room; just make a bucket full of small cutter knives falling down on him.

"AAAAAHHH!" Frank screamed, being cut and starting to bleed.

_Phrase three: pull the rope attached to another bucket full of suicide pills._

Another bucket full of pills spreads a rain of marble-shaped pills and Frank trip down, because of them. He fell down stairs until he ended on the ground unconscious.

_Phrase four: while he's take one of his ties and tie his neck up to a door's knob to make it look like suicide. Tie up his hands too._

Helena took Frank and tied his neck up to a closet's door's knob and the hands too.

_Phrase five: write a suicide letter, and put it on his pockets. Just don't use clichéd words like 'good-bye cruel world', it's too obvious._

Helena wrote a suicide letter:

_Dear family:_

_I can't take it anymore. Since my parents' death, I became an abusive asshole. Beating up my wife, my son and ignoring my daughter. If somehow I survive, don't hear any word I say, because I'm batshit insane and I should be locked up forever. Nobody is gonna miss me anyway_

_Frank Walker_

Then she put the letter on Frank's pockets.

_Phrase six: call the cops_.

**Flashback**

"Is that it?" Helena asked.

"Well…there's a phrase seven…but you're not gonna like it" Cathy answered.

"What's the phrase seven?" Helena asked as Cathy took out a gun and put it on the table "This is madness…"

"I also call it 'The Ultimatum" Cathy said "I used it against the most dangerous bullies. I give them one more chance to redeem themselves. And if they don't…I shoot them"

**Flashback's end**

Frank woke up, finding out him tied up and his wife pointing out with a gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Frank asked.

"I had enough of your nonsense violence, Frank…" Helena answered "The police are coming for you"

"Yeah…and when they come, I'll tell them you were trying to KILL ME!" Frank said.

"You can still be a good man you used to be, Frank" Helena said "Just forget about the pain for the death of your parents…"

"Fuck you…" Frank said.

"What?" Helena asked.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Frank screamed with all his rage and insanity "YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT A PATHETIC BITCH! I HATE YOU AND THE LITTLE BASTARDS! EVERYBODY WANTS ME MISERABLE!"

"***crying*** Frank…" Helena whispered.

"Then SHOOT ME!" Frank demanded "SHOOT ME AND PUT END TO MY MISERY!"

**Fantasy Sequence**

Helena imagined herself as an Air Force pilot ready to shoot Godzilla-Frank, who's tied to electric cables.

*Godzilla's Iconic Roar*

**Subtitles: SHOOT ME!**

"As you wish…" Helena said, heartbroken.

**Fantasy Sequence's end**

***BANG***

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frank screamed of pain since he was shot in the leg.

Helena just dropped the gun near to Frank. Then the cops came in.

"What's going on, lady?" cop #1 asked.

"My husband tried to kill himself" Helena answered.

"IT'S A FUCKING LIE!" Frank screamed "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY!"

But one of the cops found the suicide letter in Frank's pockets and read it.

"The letter confirmed everything" cop #2 said "You're going with us, sir"

"NO!" Frank screamed, being taken by the cops "THIS IS A PLOT TO INCRIMINATE ME! ARREST HER, NOT ME!"

But the cops didn't listen to him and he was taken away as Helena continued crying for this horrible night.

_This is how Frank was arrested…my family was finally free from that angry monster. I thought I was finally going to live in peace with my two children…_

Then kid Eddie, from his window, he could see how his father was taken by the cops. Eddie's face turned from a shy face…into an evil smile.

_But I never realized things could get from bad…to worse._

**End of the chapter**

**(A/E: You wonder what's the deal with these fantasy sequences is. I wanted to show the readers the characters' mind, to let them know what they're thinking or as an escape from the reality. I don't know if it helps to 'tone down' the domestic violence. I mean, this is a dark fic and I'm new on this)**


	3. Important Author Note!

**Important Author Note!**

**Hello everyone! I have the sad news that I'm gonna cancel this spin-off since I realized that I went too far with the dark themes of this fic. Maybe I'm not ready for this. Don't feel bad about it, here's my new idea: making individual prequels focusing on most of the OCs of Family Guy: OC Universe called 'OC Origins':**

**Helena Walker: That would be the first prequel where it focuses on how Helena became a secret agent.**

**Axel Everett: That would be with Shen's General's collaboration, where it focuses on a very young Axel and how he became badass hunter.**

**Amy Walker: Definetely a cute one, where Amy goes to a boring Boarding school in England after her brother is in the Juvenile Hall. She will meet her cousin/rival Emily Oldman and she will discover the power music when she tries to cheer this school up.**

**Eddie Walker: This one will be my favorite. AFTER the Juvinile Hall, a 15 years old Eddie goes to Junior School where he'll meet two really cool friends, a gay Ninja master and cruel school security who act like bullies. I can describe this as_ Karate Kid_ meets _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._**

**Anyway, I'll do my best to tone down the dark themes in a better way and these ones will be more friendly, I promise. Okay, wish me luck and have a good day.**


End file.
